


Breaking Rule 12

by caoilo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caoilo/pseuds/caoilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may be one of the most trying cases the team might have ever faced perhaps it might even bring them close to breaking one of Gibbs's most important rules. The question is who out of the team will be the rule breakers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stiff

Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Of NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) didn't have many rules, only sixty nine or so. It was a spoken rule that they were never to be written down, thought that rule didn't get a number and some numbers are given to two rules. With me so far? Good because I'm about explain one of the most important rule and all the players.

Of course I have mentioned Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what is notable about this man, aside from his ruggedly handsome good looks, is that he's an ex- Marine Sniper. It would be difficult in any walk of life to meet a man so honourable and with such high standers not just in the people he surrounds himself with but also with in himself. It is this honour, ability and standers that lead him to create his rules but sometimes even he breaks the rules in fact there's a rule for that it's Rule 51.

Perhaps I should start at the start, after all no one set out to break the rules especially not Gibbs.

"Morning Tony." Welcomed Probationary Special Agent Ziva David, as she tied up her long dark hair.

"Hum ?! oh yeah sure Morning." Senior Field Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo said distractedly as he sat down in his chair.

Tony looked dishevelled which was not his usual look. Usually Tony looked like a dark haired James bond pre explosion.

"Are you ok Tony?" Special Agent Timothy McGee asked looking up from his computer screen.

Agent McGee is the team's computer geniuses but if you think that he looked like a stereotype of a grown high school nerd you would wide of the mark. McGee had his own allure after all brainy is the new sexy.

"Sure I am." Tony answered laughing nervously.

"Why do I not look ok?" Tony asked nervously trying to look at his reflection in the monitor of his computer.

"McGee is right you don't look … like you." Ziva agreed.

"It's this chick I'm seeing." Tony started to explain as he pated his hair down. "I've tried breaking up with her three times."

"Does she know that?" McGee asked giving Tony his undivided attention.

"Well sure and then there's the breakup." Tony smiles. "You know how the ladies like one last.. good bye." Tony's smile became a knowing one.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"But then I leave and somehow we haven't gotten around to the breaking up part." Tony's face became a picture of confusion.

McGee smirks.

"Gear up dead Marine." Gibbs ordered coming around the corner of his desk.

"What's wrong with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at the particularly untied Tony.

"Nothing boss, grabbing gear boss." DiNozzo said grabbing his gun and bag then standing in front of Gibbs with the back of his hair on end.

Gibbs licked his hand and smoothed down Tony's hair.

"Thanks boss." Tony said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on." Gibbs called to the team as he reached the door way.

"Where we going boss?" Tony called as he jogged after him.

"Rock Creek Park." Gibbs answered.

"The one a few yards away?" Ziva asked.

"That's the one." Gibbs called.

The team arrived at the scene first beating Ducky and Palmer, that's Dr Donald Mallard to you, Medical Examiner and his Assistant James "Jimmy" Palmer.

"Wow it's January and this guy goes out like that?" Toney shivers and wraps his arms around himself while looking at the dead Marine who had decided to go out in a tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt.

"Aren't theses guy though survival technique's? I mean-"

Gibbs gave Tony a meaning full look.

"Shutting up boss." Tony said knowing not to finish his rant.

"Ziva have a look around find out if there were any witnesses, Tony walk the grid." Gibbs ordered as he started taking notes.

"What about me boss?" Mc Gee asked.

"See if the dead talk." Gibbs said tossing Mc Gee a camera.

"Yes boss."

"I think you'll find that's my job Jethro." Ducky said waddling up the uneven ground the body lay on.

"Hey Ducky what took you so long?" Gibbs asked standing back to let Ducky get to the body.

"Mister Palmer set the Sat Nav to Rock Creek Park Trail. We spent almost an hour going around in circles." Ducky explained in an annoyed tone

"It was an ease mistake to make." Palmer said standing behind Ducky.

The whole team looked at him.

"Or not." Palmer added shrugging.

"Mr Palmer when you're done." Ducky said gesturing for Palmer to help him turn the body over.

"Sure." Palmer said putting down his Feld kit.

As Ducky and Palmer tuned the body Gibbs saw something. Gibbs pointed it out to McGee who snapped it.

Gibbs bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

"What is it boss?" McGee asked.

"I think that's for Abby to figure out." Gibbs said putting it into an evidence bag.

"Ok so no one saw it happen. The old man was out walking his dog which he does every day at this time." Ziva told Gibbs in a flat tone.

"What no one heard the gun shot?" McGee said to the group.

"Nope, they had a silencer on." Gibbs said standing away from the body.

"Well observed Jethro. Yes the marks on the back of the head indicate that he was shot at point blank rang after someone had attached a silencer. Of course we'll have to wait for Abby to verify it but I'm sure she will agree."

Turning the body over reviled the USMC logo on the front of the t-shirt. Rage ran through Gibbs just like it did any time he saw a dead marine, somehow Gibbs never let it show well unless the interrogation room counts.

"What's the time of death Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"Sometime around eleven pm. Almost twelve hours ago, poor chap." Ducky looked down at the liver probe he had taken out of the body which now lay face up.


	2. What's Your Number

Back at the Navy Yard Tony, Ziva and McGee were at their desks.

The phone on Tony's desk is ringing.

"Are you not going to answer that?" Asked Ziva gesturing to Tony's phone.

"Ha ha, no!" Tony answered.

"Is that her?" McGee asked.

"It could be but why take the chance." Tony said giving the phone an evil look.

"So you are putting her on the little finger?" Ziva asked.

Both Tony and McGee looked at each other and then at Ziva.

"The long finger. I'm putting her on the long finger." Tony said correcting Ziva.

"I don't understand what is the difference?" She asked.

"Well-" Tony started to explain.

"Something wrong with your phone DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking towards his own desk.

Tony's phone stopped ringing as Gibbs flicked his phone shut.

"Sorry Boss. Thought it was someone else." Mumbled Tony.

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked standing in front of the screen.

"This is Lance Corporal Landon Larkin." McGee said clicking the remote.

A picture of a blonde man, in a Service uniform, come on to the screen.

Ziva tilted her head, alive he was quite the looker with a strong cheek and jaw bones as well as blue eyes.

"Like what you see." Tony asked Ziva in a whisper.

Ziva turned her head around and gave Tony a sideward glance that far from contradicting Tony in fact it seemed to give the importation that Ziva agreed. Tony took a step back he was actually shocked.

"He's married. He lived in Georgia and after being injured in the line of duty he applied to NCIS he was doing his SABTP at the Glynco FLETC." McGee told them.

They were quite for a moment the fact he was about to become one of them had sent a chill through the room.

"Boss what is a retired Marine from Georgia doing in Rock Creek Park?" Tony asked.

"Good question DiNozzo. Why don't you ask his wife?!" Gibbs told him.

"Good idea Boss." Tony said leaning forward and taking a piece of paper from McGee.

"Ziva go with him." Gibbs said without looking at Ziva.

Ziva's jeering smile disappeared.

"But that is almost a ten hour drive and I-" She began.

Gibbs turned towards her with a stern look on his face.

"Am going with Tony." She turned and got her bag from behind her desk.

"I'm driving." Tony announced while spinning the keys on his index finger and smiling widely.

"If you dive it will take us sixteen hours." Ziva said with her hand out waiting for the keys as the stood at the lift.

"No." Tony argued as he held the keys to his chest.

"You can give them to me or I can take them but if I take them you will be off active duty for weeks." Ziva warned.

"Wow when you don't get what you want you go straight to violence don't you?" Tony observed as they both stepped into the lift and he handed the keys over.

"Not always." Ziva said with an alluring smile.

Tony's face was a picture of shock as the doors of the lift closed.

"Boss, are you sure it's wise to let them go together. I mean it's quite a drive and well they hardly get on at the best of times."

"Don't worry McGee, Ziva can handle Tony." Gibbs said walking away.

McGee turned back towards the lift.

"That's what I'm worried about." He mumbled to himself.

*whooshing noise*

Gibbs walked in to the Lab, load music was playing. A song called "Promises" just the kind of thing Gibbs hated.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted over the noise.

It's here that I should explained that Abigail "Abby/Ab's" Sciuto is a forensic scientist. She is most certainly not your average forensic scientist, with her Gothic dress and taste in music you could be forgiven for thinking that's all she is but Abby is so much more. She is often referred to and an unbelievably happy Goth but even that doesn't cover it, most are surprised by her upbeat personality and good looks.

"Gibbs." Abby squealed, not that it was heard over the music.

Abby scurried over to the radio, not a mean feet in the Demonia Trashville 518 platform boots.

"What have you got for me ab's." Gibbs asked now the music had stopped.

"Well the piece of paper was caked in mud and blood." Abby explained turning to her computer.

"The blood matched the victim, no surprise there. The mud was more difficult I had to use-"

"Abby?!" Gibbs called giving her a warning look not to used technical words.

"Ok so anyway I tracked down several traces. The majority of the soil was of course" Abby clicked a button on her keyboard. "From Rock Creek Park." Abby throw both hands towards the screen like ta-da.

"But the fascinating thing was I found traces of soil from other places and they all lead to-"

"Georgia" Gibbs cut in.

"You stole my thunder." Abby said annoyed putting her hands on the waistband of her tartan skirt.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"On the piece of paper were three digits but the paper was torn so I have no idea what they could be. I know it's not a phone number so I gave it to Timmy."

"That it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still waiting on evidence from Ducky." Abby crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Ab's." Gibbs waved a Caf-Pow.

"I haven't earned it." She said turning away.

"You always do in the end." Gibbs walked forward, kissed her on the cheek and left down the plastic cup.

Abby blushed a little and when Gibbs leaned back she played with one of her two plats.

"I always like these." Gibbs said playing with the other one. This made her blush more.

She pulled her red bottom lip into her mouth.

"I'll ask Ducky if he has anything for you." Gibbs said walking out the door.

Abby really hated it when he got her going like that. Though she knew there would never be anything between them.

"Whooshing noise*

"Hey Ducky." Gibbs says waking in.

"Ah Jethro, I was just about to call you yes." The Doctor started as he walked around the body that lay on the examination table. Ducky was wearing a light blue gown and visor.

"What have you got for me Ducky."

"It looks like a 9mm bullet. Of course I'll leave it to Abby to verify." Ducky gestured at the bullet in a small evidence jar.

Jimmy picked it up.

"The clothes as well Mister Palmer please." Ducky gestured to the bag of clothes that lay near the door.

"Sorry yes doctor." Palmer said turning back and after a nervous giggle he left.

"Anything else Ducky."

"I'm afraid not Jethro. He is being stubbornly mysterious I've never had such a secretive visitor before." Ducky said looking down and the Lance Corporal.

"Maybe he will speak more to Abby." Ducky said with a little smile.

"Speaking of stubbornness it reminds me of a time I performed an autopsy on-"

*Whooshing noise."

Ducky looked up and Gibbs is walking out the door.

"I'm sure you won't mind me telling you." Ducky said starting to sew up the body.

"I was quite young, well younger then I am now anyway. And we came across this body."

(Scene change)

"I told you to slow down." Tony grunted as he tried to push the car.

"That really is not helping." Ziva snapped.

"Oh really?" Tony muttered back.

It was dark and they were miles away from anywhere. The car had skidded and is now wedged against a tree.

"What is your problem?" Ziva asked.

"What's my problem? What's my- haven't you ever seen Deliverance?"

"No." Ziva shrugs.

"Believe me if you had you'd be worried too. This isn't going anywhere." Tony said getting back into the car.

"Have you got reception?" Ziva asked Tony when he was back in the car.

"No, you?"

"No."

"God, it's so cold." Tony said rubbing his hands together.

"And what do you suggest?" Ziva asked in a warning tone.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively.

"If you want to keep your appendages, keep your hands to yourself." Ziva warned.

"Hey I'm just saying we survive. Isn't that survival 101? Body heat!"

(Twenty minutes later)

Tony was lying on Ziva's full clothed chest.

"Not that I'm complaining but, why am I lying on your chest."

"Because If anyone try's anything I can handle it from here."

"What if I try something."

"Who did you think I was talking about."

"You know team members are meant to trust each other." Tony said looking up into Ziva's eyes.

"I trust you just not your- Is that your gun?" Ziva asked.

"What you think the barrel of my gun is that big and long?" Tony asked.

Ziva put her hand behind her back, Tony was sure she was reaching for her knife. Without restraining her or stopping her reaching for her knife, Tony leaned up and kissed Ziva.

Ziva pulled her knife out and held it close to Tony's face.

"Do it again."

"Sorry I just -"

"I said do it again." Ziva told him letting her soft lips took his bottom lip into her mouth. Her top tin lip above and her full bottom lip below.

Ziva lowered her knife and tucked it between the seat cushions.

Ziva Leaned forward until Tony was on his back.

Tony held his hands near her but was too nervous to touch her.

Ziva unzipped her coat and lifted her jumper; she hovered above him in a tight white tank top showing her shapely breasts.

"Ziva-"

"Sh, this never happened."


	3. A Time to Shine And a Time to Hide

Ziva and Tony lay on the backseat when they saw lights approach.

They dressed quickly and within moment there was a knock on the window.

"Hey folks is you Tony?" This old stranger asked.

"Yes." Tony answered his hair sticking up all over the place.

"I'm George, Your friend eh what's it now Mac something."

"McGee?" Tony replied.

"That's the feller. He said he turned on you GP-whatsit."

"GPS?!"

"That's the one. Well he noticed you weren't move'n' and well he rang me up and asked me ter swing by seen as he couldn't reach you himself." The old man smiled and in the light it looked as though he was missing a few teeth.

"Ziva it's happening." Tony said in a small scared voice.

"Are you two ready to go or do ya need another minute?" Again the old man smiled he's creepy smile.

"Oh no we're good. Just survival technique." Tony said stepping out of the back seat fully dressed.

"We never called it that in my day." The old man laughed a wheezing laugh and coughed at the end.

DiNozzo saw the old man's tow truck.

"Let's get you two love birds into town." The old man said jeeringly.

Ziva was not happy this is not what she had meant by "this never happened"

Tony was disappointed he could have stayed in the car for hours, he even forgot about the cold.

Soon Tony and Ziva were knocking on Mrs Larkin's door.

"Who calls their son Landon Larkin anyway?" Tony said in annoyance.

Ziva knew this was only a front for his annoyance at having to sit next to the old man all the way into town.

"Someone who is American yet has Irish ancestry." Ziva shrugged. She knew Tony would hate her answering his rhetorical question but she didn't care he had been quite icy since leaving the car.

Tony didn't answer only leaning across her to press the doorbell.

A woman of average height came to the door. Even in the dark her hair shone like black satin and her skin was an ashy gold. Her beauty did not go unnoticed by Tony who instinctively took his sunglasses off. Yes even in the cold dark night he was wearing sunglasses that was just who DiNozzo was.

"Hi Mrs Larkin?" Tony asked.

"Sí."

"I'm Special agent, Anotny DiNozzo with NCIS and this is Probationary Agent Ziva David. May we come in?" Tony asked moving forward.

"Husband not here, you come back later." She said trying to close the door.

Tony put his foot in the gap.

"We need to talk to you ma'am." He told her through gritted teeth.

"La señora Larkin, hemos venido a hablar con usted sobre su marido." Ziva said leaning in to the gap as Tony kept his foot in place.

"Is there a language you don't know?" Tony asked but with anger not aw, after all Mrs Larkin may have been beautiful but she was also strong. Tony was losing the feeling in his toes.

"volver cuando mi marido está en casa." Mrs Larkin begged.

"Lo siento señora Larkin , pero su marido está muerto." Ziva explained.

Tony had no idea what was going on but Mrs Larkin let the door open and Tony took his foot out of the gap. He hoped on the spot a little.

Ziva gave a small smile at the idea of Tony in pain.

"Por favor, pase lado." Mrs Larkin asked as she stepped aside and held the door open for them.

"Gracias." Ziva replied.

Tony waited for Ziva to go first and then he side stepped in behind her as if Mrs Larkin would shut the door any minute.

Mrs Larkin indicated that they sit on a floral patterned couch. When they did she disappeared and came back with a tray of tea. Tony observed that it was odd for such a young woman to act in such a way after all she could hardly be more than twenty five then again Mr Larkin was only closing in on thirty.

"Gracias." Tony managed to say but that was the extent of his knowledge with the language.

After his thanks Tony looked to Ziva for help. This gave Ziva a little thrill; though it disappeared the moment she remembered she would have to explain to this young woman that her husband was dead.

"La señora Larkin ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre su marido." Ziva tried to be tentative.

"Sí." Though Mrs Larkin looked as if the last thing she wanted to do was answer questions.

Ziva started to ask basic questions, when were they married? Two years ago. How did they meet? At a coffee shop, Mrs Larkin was studying at a local collage and Mr Larkin was home on R&R.

The entire time Ziva and Mrs Larkin spoke Tony looked lost.

And the most important question, where was she at the time of the murder? At home on her own, she had tried to call her husband but when he didn't answer she thought it was part of his NCIS training.

Ziva explained that they might need to talk to her again.

"adiós y gracias por el té." Ziva said with a small smile.

Tony and Ziva walked back to the car.

"Well that was a waste of time." Tony said wrenching the replacement car door open.

"Really? I do not think so." Zive said defiantly.

"Oh yeah?" Tony questioned.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she went to collage here."

"So?"

"The only words she knew were "my husband is not home come back later" She didn't even know the word for yes. She must not be interacting with her neighbours she has no every day English and her Mexican Accent is still very strong. There is something clammy going on here."

"Fishy."

"What?"

"Nothing." Tony said exasperated and rolling he's eyes as he climbed into the car.

"It's late maybe we should find some where to-"

"Not happening." Ziva snapped.

"Maybe I should drive after all you were the one who-" Tony didn't finish his sentence when he saw the look on Ziva's face.

They were back in D.C with in five hours.

Ziva dropped Tony home.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in a-" Tony began to ask and Ziva tore off.

"Good night then!" Tony shouted down the road as the rear lights of the car disappeared around the corner.

Ziva drove to Gibbs's house. She knew that he would want a full up date and it was best to tell him in person, or at least that's what she told herself. It was common knowledge that Gibbs rarely slept and never locked his doors.

Ziva let herself into the house, she heard voices coming from the basement. Ziva drew her gun and headed through the house heading for the basement door, but when she made out the words she stopped with her hand hovering over the handle.

"Oh Gibb's it's so smooth and hard. It's longer than I thought it would be."

It was no surprise that Ziva recognised the voice.

Abby was in the basement with Gibbs.

Ziva retreated; she quietly left the way she entered. Even the grass hoppers didn't hear Ziva's footsteps on the frosty grass. Yet as Ziva got into the replacement car she heard Gibbs's front door open.

Gibbs walked out onto the footpath in his USMC hoodie and tracksuit bottoms and behind him standing on the porch was Abby in nothing but Gibbs's USMC t-shirt.

Ziva couldn't account for the sudden rush of anger she felt. Maybe she could but she would never admit it, she had held back less important information during torture. She was taking this to her grave.


	4. When The Lab's a Rocking Don't Come a Knocking

Little did Ziva know what the rest of the team had been up to in the twelve hours her and Tony were eh gone.

"Don't interrupt me McGee." Abby said pausing her music without turning to face him.

"You know it's creepy when you do that right?" McGee asked.

"Look I haven't got time to be nice Abby. I got nothing of the vic's clothes, I still don't know what that number is and now Tony and Ziva are missing and I can't doing anything."

"Abby calm down."

"McGee don't tell me to calm down-"

"I turned on their GPS." McGee said taking Abby's shoulders.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Abby asked herself.

She turned to her screen and click a few things. She smiled.

"Wait their not moving." She said sounding concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing besides I rang a tow truck to go get them. I also realised that the three numbers are part of a licence plate." A wide smile spread across McGee's face.

"You are-" Abby started to say.

She pulled McGee into a hug, then she leaned back to kiss him.

Suddenly Abby was taken with an urge one that had lived at the back of her mind for many years.

She placed both of Timmy's hands on her buttocks which were already showing a little under her short skirt not that you would notice if she had her white coat on, but she was already letting that fall to the floor.

"Abby I don't think-"

"Then don't think."

"But-"

"Your hands are on my butt, and I'm not wearing any panties." She whispered in his ear.

"Abby." McGee breathed barely able to speak he was so full of excitement.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Abby whispered as she held the bottom of her tight t-shirt which had a skull with a pink bow on it.

McGee didn't speak.

"Nod if you want me to keep going." By now Abby's t-shirt barely covered her breasts.

McGee closed his eyes and nodded.

Abby smiled and lifted her t-shirt over her head reviling her B cup breasts. McGee was both shocked and very aroused.

Feeling McGee getting an erection made Abby's nipples go hard.

She pushed McGee up against the fridge. They both fell to the floor with a small bang.

"Ouch." McGee said.

"Sorry." Abby laughed nervously.

"You ok?" She asked looking up at him from where she lay on his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine." McGee answered a little annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head to check for blood.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She asked moving his hand to her right breast and biting her lip.

McGee groaned.

Abby rocked against his pelvis.

"Abby." McGee whimpered with want.

Abby took pity and undid McGee's trousers.

She jumped back with surprise.

"My god McGee."

"I know."

"Why- I mean wow."

McGee blushed a little.

"I know I mean it's kinda big." McGee tried to say shyly.

"Kinda?!" Abby said taking it her hand.

"Mmm the things I'm going to do to you." Her tone was a mixture of warning and promising.

She lowered herself and gasped.

"Uh. Oh McGee." Abby gasped as they both began to move.

"Oh god." She moaned as McGee quickened his pace.

He cupped her breast as she moved against him using his thumb to caress her nipple .

"Oh Timmy." She said rubbing her own left breast with her left hand and pulling on her chocker with her other hand.

Abby arched her back and McGee watched as her breasts bounced.

(Scene change)

"First DiNozzo and Ziva, now you!" Gibb's said from his desk when McGee returned to his own desk.

"What?" McGee asked confused.

"Everyone just keeps going AWOL today."

"Oh right boss. Sorry I was just giving Abby a hand." McGee tried not to blush.

(Later)

McGee needed help with tracking the Lance corporals phone.

"McGee!" Abby said smiling as she used her remote to turn down her stereo.

"Eh hi Ab's." McGee said blushing and looking any where but at her.

"I just needed your help finding the Lance Corporals cell phone tryst-ory I- I mean history." McGee said fumbling with some papers.

"Ok." Abby said deflated as she took the papers.

Abby put the information into the computer, this is where the magic happens, the non sexual kind.

"Ok, well it's off right now but the last place it gave a signal was..." Abby waited for her computer to ping.

"A cell tower near Fayetteville, North Carolina two days ago." Abby said turning around beaming with a smile at her own efficiency, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness between them.

"Ok thanks Abby." McGee said turning towards the door still not looking at her.

"McGee wait!" Abby called walking forward and holding his arm gently.

"I don't want us to change, please tell me we are ok." Abby pleaded.

"I don't know what we are." McGee's face had turned burgundy as he looked at the ground.

"Don't say that." Abby's voice was small and full of emotion.

"I'm sorry Ab's I can't lie to you." McGee replied his voice wavered.

Abby wanted to hold him there till things were no longer so awkward or until a miracle happened and they both forgot the event, though she was sure it would have to a sever bang to the head for her to forget that. Suddenly she let go, He must not want her and if that was the case she wasn't going to beg. Then again maybe he just wished it never happened, perhaps he wished that they had just stayed friends and not let it turn into this awkward thing, this mutating bacteria that was already spreading and decaying everything.

Abby let go and turning her back she went to her computer.

"Go, I'm sure Gibbs wants that info." She said trying to sound angry.

She heard the doors open and close. She opened her mouth and a small whimpering cry came out. She angrily grabbed her remote and turned the music back up. she stretched both arms out and leaned on her desk for support. Her two plats dangled at the sides of her face as her eyes watered.

(Scene change)

McGee told Gibbs about the LC's cell but with Tony and Ziva still Non comunicado Gibb's wasn't going to send anyone else out.

"We'll regroup tomorrow." Jethro said putting on his coat.

"If you hear from Tony or Ziva let me know." Gibbs said putting his gun in it's holster and walking to the lift.

"Yes Boss." McGee shouted after him.

(Later that night)

Gibbs was in his basement working on another carpentry project.

There was a creek on the stairs.

"Hi Ab's" Jethro said with his back to her still sanding a piece of timber.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby returned he's greeting with a smile.

"Is it Tony and Ziva?" He asked turning to face her.

"No, no I just.. you know what it doesn't matter bye Gibbs." Abby said turning to go back up the stars. What was she thinking coming here. She couldn't tell him about McGee well not if she wanted McGee to live and well the other reason she came over was never going to happen, Gibbs just doesn't think of her that way or at least she doesn't think so.

"Abby it's the middle of the night I know if you drove here-"

"I didn't I kinda had a drink after work and well..." She shrugged.

"Abby what's wrong." Gibbs's face was the picture of seriousness.

"Nothing." Abby tried to say cheerfully.

"Then why are you here?" Gibbs asked in a concerned tone.

"I was hoping, I mean I wanted to know if.." Could she bring herself to ask for something she had been wanting since she first met Gibbs? It could be a way of coping with the heartbreak she felt for McGee.

"Will you help me build a coffin?" She asked. "Chicken." she scorned herself in her head.

"At ten thirty at night?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shrugged "What better time to build a coffin?"

"You can't work with wood in those." Gibbs indicated Abby's black t-shirt with a skull that had two pink bows and her tartan skirt.

"What? Why."

"Lacquer, turpentine-"

"I work in a lab Gibbs." She reminded him.

"Yes Abby but you're used to using that equipment."

Abby was so distracted by the word equipment, it had her mind racing she forgot to even argue.

"In the closet in my room, get yourself a t-shirt." Gibbs ordered.

Abby complied and when she returned Gibbs gave her a strange look.

"Don't worry I'm still Abby underneath." Abby assured him showing that she still had her clothes on under the t-shirt.

Gibbs did his wonky knowing smile. Abs loved that smile but McGee had a smile that- Abby shook her head, she was here to forget about the whole McGee thing and now apparently to make a coffin. What had she gotten herself into.

Gibb's had started to show Abby how to pair the wood. Gibbs moved the tool over the wood quite fast, Abby had to block her naughty thoughts this was not the time to compare the movement to something else Gibbs probably did with his hands while in the privacy of his own home.

"You try it." Gibbs offered Abby the tool.

Abby pressed it into the wood. It skimmed across it and nearly took Abby's other hand off.

"Maybe we should start with sanding." Gibbs jeered as he took the tool away.

Abby went red as Jethro handed her a piece of sandpaper.

Abby touched the wood.

"Oh Gibb's it's so smooth and hard. It's longer than I thought it would be." Abby said in aw.

Suddenly Gibbs held his finger to his lips. Abby looked confused then for a fleeting second Abby wondered if she was about to get the thing she hadn't even let herself believe was possible. Then Gibbs reached over to the press and picked up his gun.

It took Abby a minute to realise there was danger. What with the drink she had and her brain preoccupied with lust.

Gibbs checked the mag and racked the gun and took the safety off.

He signalled to Abby to stay where she was but once Gibbs was up the stairs she followed him.

The house was clear and Gibbs stood on the footpath. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Gibbs wasn't one to overreact, well outside of the interrogation room.


	5. Wide of the Mark

The Next morning all the agents arrived at work.

Ziva had been quite polite to McGee but stand offish with DiNozzo Which McGee noticed.

Tony again looked dishevelled.

"That girl still after you?" McGee asked with a wide grin.

"No I had a night terror. Kept dreaming this deadly assassin was after me." DiNozzo told McGee who looked confused. Then DiNozzo gave Ziva a look that made it clear he was talking about her. Luckily McGee hadn't noticed.

They had their usual banter, even if Ziva was being unusually obtuse, when Gibbs walked in.

"Where were you two last night?" Gibbs asked as he reached his desk.

DiNozzo and Ziva looked at each other.

"Boss?" DiNozzo asked questioningly.

"Where was my debrief?"

"Ziva was meant-"

"I was going to go debrief you but I thought that it was so late, that or you might have your hands full." Ziva knew she should have left out the last part and she couldn't hide the distaste from her voice.

McGee and DiNozzo looked confused but Gibbs looked taken aback.

Just then Abby appeared.

"What have you got for me Ab's?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sniggered and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Ziva asked trying to sound innocent.

"Nothing, but Ducky wanted you so I said I'd save him the call." Abby said smiling.

Gibbs stood up and walked around Abby, he lead the way to the morgue. Abby stood behind Gibbs and gave McGee a look that should have killed him stone dead.

Ziva and Tony didn't notice but there was no way McGee had missed it.

When Abby left the room Ziva mistakenly asked a question out loud.

"What has she got that I do not?" Ziva was looking after the two that left.

She blushed when she realised that she had actually said it to the room.

Tony looked stunned.

"You mean besides a sense of Gothness and an upbeat persona? nothing." Tony finally answered.

Ziva gave him a warning look and went back to work.

A few minutes later and Ziva got into the lift. As the doors were about to shut DiNozzo jumped in.

"So what is it?" He asked.

"What is what?"

"What is your problem."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"But I do worry, coz with you being like this there is a reason to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"When you are" Tony gestured to her. "Like this it means some ones in trouble."

Ziva didn't answer, the doors opened and she walked out.

When Ziva returned to her desk Gibbs was also back and Tony had just finished debriefing him.

"I should have known that Last night."

"Sorry Boss." DiNozzo apologised.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and waited for her to apologise, but he would have been waiting a long time.

"Gibbs you forgot this." Abby said coming around the corner holding a file.

"Thanks Abby." He said taking it.

"I was wondering if I could come over again tonight?" Abby asked with a little smile.

Ziva couldn't believe they were talking about it right there in front of everyone.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

McGee was actually aghast.

"Oh Gibbs is helping me build my own coffin." Abby explained.

She had on purpose waited a moment for McGee to get jealous.

"Oh, that's …. Nice." McGee tried to sound his usual self but he didn't quite hide his relief.

Ziva didn't know whether to believe it or not. Was this Abby's cover? Ziva didn't think that if it was any more then Abby said Gibbs would not have acted so calm. Ziva realised she was staring at Gibbs, she lowered her eye's to her monitor.

Now this Tony had noticed.

"What has everyone got?" Gibbs asked as Abby left the room, she didn't look at McGee as she left.

"I've been looking into the calls from the LC's cell phone." McGee answered.

"I was doing background on Mrs Larkin." Tony told Gibbs.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Not much Boss." Tony mumbled "But I'll keep looking." He added quickly.

"Ziva?" Gibbs didn't know if she would even answer him.

"I found out that Lance Corporal Larkin has no immediate family other than his wife but I found out he has Grandparents in Ireland. They fly in tomorrow."

"Good work Ziva." Gibbs commended her.

"Oh and Gibbs, I don't think they knew he was married." Ziva added.

"I'm glad someone's got some answers." Gibbs said not looking at any of them.

Tony gave Ziva an angry look but Ziva wasn't smug about the compliant, if anything she felt a little guilty after thinking that Gibbs had slept with Abby.

"Coffee run." Gibbs said to McGee holding out a twenty dollar note.

"Eh I would Boss but I have all-" McGee started to explain.

"I'll do it." Ziva offered standing up and taking the money.

Everyone looked shocked, Ziva just had to get out of the office.

"I'll go with her boss." Tony said grabbing his gun.

Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"She always messes up my order." He told Gibbs, who nodded and DiNozzo jogged after Ziva. Great she thought.

They both stood in the lift for a minuet but as soon as they were between floors Tony stopped the lift.

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked her, his tone was wavering it threatened to become one of anger.

"The truth? About what?" Ziva asked confused.

"About last night?"

"I told you it never happened!" Ziva was mad, why was he bringing it up again?

"I'm talking about why you left Gibbs's house. Why didn't you stay to debrief him?" Tony asked.

"And who said I was at Gibbs's house last night?" Ziva asked.

"Abby told McGee that Gibbs had thought someone was there but that he didn't see them come or go. Now I wonder who that could have been." Tony asked rhetorically.

Ziva rolled her eyes and leaned forward to press the button.

"And then I thought well why would Ziva go there and then leave again without even talking to Gibbs?!" Tony said blocking Ziva's way.

"And then I remembered what I thought at first, when Abby said she had been at Gibbs's. But why would that make you leave? Unless you didn't want them to know you went there. Though if you really went there to debrief Gibbs there wouldn't have really been a reason to leave. I mean sure they could have been doing the horizontal tango but that wouldn't have normal fazed the old Ziva."

Ziva started to blush, which wasn't like her, how had Tony figured all this out? maybe he only played dumb half the time.

Ziva didn't remark on any of Tony's theory's which really bothered him.

"That's why you went there isn't it? To ….to you know!" Tony demanded moving closer to her.

"What really bothers you Tony? That something about his silver hair makes me go all tingly in my special place? Or that you were not enough man for me." Ziva asked getting close to Tony's face.

"Is any man enough for you? I doubt it. I mean there have been a few, I thought for sure Michael's … well I thought it would take you a long time to get over it but no." Tony clicks his fingers.

Ziva balled her hands into fists.

"Just like that, you know what I think the average working girl could really get time management lessons from you, I mean two agents in one night. You really were working up the ladder. I'm really surprised you didn't have a revolving door fitted." Tony had chucked the whole time he spoke.

Ziva slapped him so hard across the face that Tony's head whipped sideways.

Tony took a moment then he nodded, the force of the hit had made tears automatically appear in his eyes, they had nothing to do with emotion. Tony turned around and pushed the button letting the lift move again.

Ziva stabbed the button for the next floor with her finger. When the doors opened she turned and flung the twenty dollars at Tony, which landed at his feet.

"You get the coffee!" She moved quickly without running.

The doors closed again, Tony knew he had deserved it, he had gone too far. He had wanted her to say he was mistaken, that she hadn't gone to Gibbs for that reason, he wanted her to admit to feeling more for him, Tony. That their moment together wasn't a "Any port in a storm" moment that it meant something, that she had been there with him and done that with him because she had feelings for him. Any chance of her admitting that was gone, he had blown it.


	6. Begging for Forgiveness

{explicit content}

“Where is Ziva?” Gibbs asked when Tony walked back to his desk.  
“I thought she was with you Boss.” Answered Tony as he juggled the coffees and danishes.  
Just then McGee hung up his phone.  
“Ziva’s down in the Lab Boss. She said She’s helping Abby with something.”  
“Really.” Gibbs stood up.  
“Boss I think if she is helping Abby with something then Tony and I can keep working up here.” Terrified of what kind of conversation Gibbs might walk in on McGee was determined to stop Gibbs.  
Tony suddenly seem to think the same thing.  
“Yeah boss besides what if it you know “Women’s problems”?!” Tony said with a fake shudder.  
“DiNozzo I’ve been married four times!”  
“Yeah Boss but it’s Abby and Ziva Boss.” McGee pointed out. “Besides I found out the last call from the Lance Corporals phone was to his ex-Commanding Officer.” Timothy hoped this was enough to distract him.  
“Ok McGee get an address your with me, Tony if Ziva is not back at her desk in thirty minutes, women’s problems or not go get her.” He ordered heading to the lift.  
“Right Boss.” Agreed Tony.  
(Meanwhile in the Lab)  
“Abby.”  
“Ziva.” She answered coldly.  
Abby had felt the resentment that Ziva had been showing.  
“I am sorry for how I acted this morning.”  
“I can’t except your apology because I don’t know why you acted like that.”  
Ziva thought about making up an excuse but this was Abby she had a way of understanding things.  
“I… I was the one at Gibb’s house.”  
Abby looked confused for a second and then faster then DiNozzo Abby’s faced to a look of understanding.  
“I see.”  
There was a pause.  
“That’s the same reason I went.” She admitted.  
“But I thougth-”  
“That was the only thing I could come up with when I couldn’t ask Gibb’s for the thing I really wanted.”  
Ziva took a moment.  
“What made you want that now, if you have waited so long.” Ziva asked.  
Abby blushed.  
“Well yesterday I was totally useless, first I couldn’t find any trace on the clothes then Timmy figured out the numbers and well I was so grateful for his help that…”  
Abby couldn’t finish and Ziva didn’t need her too.  
Yes so Ziva had told herself she would take it to her grave, but Abby had been so open.  
“Me and Tony also.”  
“Really?” Abby sounded surprised.  
“Well it was cold and you know.”  
“How was it?” Abby asked before she could stop herself.  
“Well it wasn’t bad-”  
“But?!”  
Just then Ziva’s phone rang.  
“Yes McGee, I’m in the Lab with Abby. No, I don’t care. Ok.” Ziva hung up.  
“Is something wrong?” Inquired Abby.  
“I take it you and McGee are not talking?!”  
“Why what did he say.”  
“Nothing he just asked if you had anything new.”  
Abby looked saddened.  
“You asked me what happened between me and Tony. I will tell you if you tell me.”  
“Is this like kiss and tell?”  
“Well who am I going to tell?”  
“Ok I’m not telling you everything I’m only going to say this, he hasn’t just got a big brain.” Abby couldn’t help but smile widely.  
“Really?” Ziva was also shocked.  
“What about Tony.”  
Ziva shrugged.  
“He was adequately sized I think he was the one taken aback.”  
“That sounds intriguing.”  
Abby raised an eye brow.  
“Let’s just say flexibility was key.”  
“His?”  
“Mine.”  
“But just like you and McGee we had a falling out. I hit him.”  
“Ziva!”  
“I know, I just snapped.”  
“Even so.”  
“I know Abby, I know. It was no excuse for violence, if a man should not hit a woman for the things she said then the same should be said of women.”  
“What did Tony say, It must have been bad?!”  
“I can’t repeat it, I know he didn’t mean it. He felt threatened by my visit to Gibb’s house.”  
“You told him?”  
“He figured it out.”  
“Oh, that is awkward.”  
“Do you forgive me?” Asked Ziva walking forward.  
“I can hardly accept an apology when the underlining reason is something I’m guilty of.”  
“Thank you for understanding.” Said Ziva putting a hand on Abby’s shoulder.  
The automatic doors opened.  
“Chic on chic action?” Tony asked looking at how close Abby and Ziva were standing together.  
Tony was almost drooling.  
“What you mean this?” Ziva asked moving in so close to Abby that if she tilted her head down her lips would caress Abby’s.  
At first Abby was shocked but Ziva winked with her left eye so Tony wouldn’t see.  
“Or this?” Abby added, putting a hand on Ziva’s face.  
The women’s chests touched.  
Tony was accidently crushing the file in his hand.  
Ziva moved her hand to take the lapel of Abby’s white coat, and grabbed it in a fist.  
Abby bit her bottom lip as Ziva licked her own.  
Ziva parted her lips, Abby smiled as if she was waiting.  
Ziva lowered her head more, their lips were about to touch. Tony was holding his breath.  
“Thanks for the talk Abby.”  
“Any time.” She laughed.  
“Oh come on. No fair." Protested Tony.  
Ziva walked through the door laughing.  
Tony jogged to catch up with her.  
“That was not cool.”  
She laughed harder.  
“Gibbs was looking for you.” He said a little angry.  
“I had that message from McGee.”  
“Ziva just stop.” Tony made to grab Ziva’s arm but she pulled away.  
“I’m trying to say sorry ok?”  
Ziva didn’t answer in truth she knew she should apologise too.  
After a pause Tony continued.  
“I know we-it was a onetime thing and it really has nothing to do with me who you… keep warm with. I can’t say how sorry I am about what I said in the elevator. I know how difficult it was when Mich- well after everything.”  
Now Ziva felt even guiltier, she looked at the place where her hand had made contact with his face.  
“It’s me who should say sorry. I should not have hit you.” She suddenly felt a tingle all over and it was not part of her guilt She had the feeling that her little act with Abby had gotten Tony’s motor running.  
“Do you think we can make it up to each other?” She asked pulling the bobbin out of her hair and letting her large ringlets bounce on her shoulders. Tony instantly remembered how Ziva’s breasts had bounced while they had sex in the back of the damaged car.  
“I take that as a yes.” She answered seeing the bulge in Tony’s trousers.  
Ziva looked up and down the hall then let herself into a small supply room.  
“Aren’t you going to join me?” Ziva asked.  
“If this is another trick.” He answered shuffling towards the doorway.  
Ziva grabbed his tie and pulled him into the room locking the door behind him.  
She flicked on the light.  
“In here? Are you sure. We could go some place-“ he stopped talking when Ziva quickly undid her coat.  
“Still don’t buy it.”  
Next her blouse fell to the floor swiftly fallowed by her jeans. She backed away, not what Tony wanted.  
“I’m not asking you to buy it.” She said slowly pulling down one bra strap and then the other.  
“It’s an expression I I didn’t mean anything by it.” Tony laughed nervously.  
“I know.” Her bra fell to the floor. Only her matching thong remained.  
During their time in the car it had been dark and they had both stayed partly dressed. Tony’s heart was pounding fast.  
Ziva’s untamed curly hair covered her nipples but Tony could clearly see the shape and size of Ziva’s breasts.  
She lowered her thong to stand naked in front of him.  
“Ziva I-”  
“I’m not for sale but I know when I want something. I can see you know too.”  
In truth there was no way of hiding what he felt at seeing her naked.  
“I don’t want you to feel I’m-”  
“Taking advantage?” she turned her back on him and walked over to a small press.  
She leaned over it.  
“What about this as an advantage.”  
Tony’s erection ached with want, how could it not. Ziva’s hair was to one side and from where he stood behind her he could see everything. The underside of her breasts, her smooth back her rounded buttocks and a small glimpse of her lips.  
“Ziva why do this.”  
“Because I want you and I’m tired of waiting. If you don’t come over here I’m going to have to short myself out.”  
“Sort, uh never mind. What about.. why you went to Gibb’s”  
“I was angry with you and spiky.”  
“Horny.”  
“Yes!”  
Ziva had widened her gate and was rocking against the press.  
“How do you know this is what I want?” He asked.  
She looked over her shoulder and looked from his face to his erection.  
“If it’s not you can leave.”  
Tony could see Ziva rubbing her own nipple.  
“If you want to leave just lock the door behind you.” Ziva said as her breath became more shallow.  
Tony took the back of Ziva’s neck and pulled her backwards into a kiss.  
Ziva put her right hand up to pull Tony deeper into the kiss.  
Tony undid his trousers. The feeling of his erection made Ziva gasp a little. She broke away from the kiss.  
“Like this.” She said leaning forward.  
“You sure?” Tony asked readying himself.  
Ziva nodded.  
Tony gently placed himself inside her.  
“How badly did you want to fork me when we were in the elevator?”  
“You mean-”  
“How badly did you want to fuck me?”  
Tony didn’t move.  
“When you thought about every guy I picked over you?”  
He stood still and didn’t speak.  
“How did you picture it? Me with all those men.”  
“Are you trying to make me mad?”  
Ziva was unsure if she was having the desired affect, maybe Tony would leave.  
“Yes because I want you to fuck me.” She pushed hard against him, it made her moan and whimper but it wasn’t enough.  
“I want you to fuck me so hard.” Again she pushed against him.  
“Ziva this is not you.”  
“I want you, oh Tony I’ve wanted you like this for so long.”  
Tony couldn’t deny that he wanted her too or that this felt great.  
“I just need you mad.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I need you to go fast and hard.”  
“Tell me how you want me, again.”  
“I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY BRAINS OUT.”  
Tony held Ziva’s hips. He slowly withdrew.  
“Oh Tony.”  
“Am I teasing you?”  
Ziva nodded.  
“Good.”  
He oh so slowly re-entered her.  
“Please Tony I am begging you.”  
“I think you can beg better.”  
“Please Tony, I’m sorry I teased you with Abby. Please I need you faster.”  
“All in good time.”  
Again he pulled slowly out, it was agonising Ziva wanted all of him, hard and fast.  
This time he entered her quickly which shocked her at first she was sure he would teas her more.  
“Yes Tony, like that.” She said rocking against him.  
“You think you’re going to get what you want that easy.” Tony laughed.  
He repeated the first step slowly out and in again and then step two.  
“How long have you wanted this Ziva?”  
“Since the second I saw you without your shirt .” She answered as Tony pulled her hair making her head tilt back.  
“I wanted it the second I saw you with a gun.” He added.  
“Then why are you waiting, fuck me already.”  
Tony let go of her hair. Ziva leaned forward again and turned a little to the side so Tony could see the affect his thrusts had on her breasts.  
Tony held her hips and thrust in to her, Ziva gasped.  
“Uh, oh yeah.”  
Tony looked at her hepatized by her breasts.  
“Again!” she ordered.  
Tony obliged.  
“Tony please,” Ziva had never begged like this in her life.  
He picked up the pace, over and over again he pounded into her. He got closer and closer to cuming every time their flesh meeting made a sound and he watched Ziva rub her own hardened nipples.  
Just before Ziva let out her last gasping moan Tony let go of her left hip and started to caress her clitoris while still keeping his pace.  
“Tony.” She moan aching her back and then when she was spent she flopped forward.  
Tony leaned down over her gasping for breath.  
“Mmm Ziva.” Tony breathed.  
Moments later Tony was walking back to his cubical with a wide day-dreamy smile.

“Tony! Did you grab Ziva?”  
“Sorry Boss?” Suddenly Tony was fully aware.  
“Did you find her?”  
“She’s right behind me boss.”  
Ziva appeared.  
“McGee found Lance Corporal Larkin’s ex-Commanding Officer.”  
“Grab gear boss?”  
“Yeah.”  
McGee stood up.  
“Just Tony, I want you to do background on the Colonel.”  
McGee looked disappointed and sat back down. When he looked up again he saw a strange look on Ziva’s face she kept looking him up and down, she had this Cheshire cat grin. Tony noticed too.  
“You ok Ziva?” Tony asked putting on his coat.  
“Yes thank you Tony. Have a good drive”  
Tony picked up his bag and fallowed Gibbs to the lift.  
McGee’s phone rang and he just looked at it.  
“You not going to pick that up?” Inquired Ziva.  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I know who it is.”  
“You should talk to Abby.”  
“How did you-”  
Ziva’s cheeks flushed a little she couldn’t help but look at the part of McGee’s desk that hid apparently large manhood.  
McGee turned fuchsia.  
Eventually McGee couldn’t take the ringing he snatched up the phone.  
“What, did you- fine.”  
He stood out of his chair and walked down the hall.


	7. More Than a Handful

In only a few hours Tony and Gibbs returned with a handsome Colonel. It was apparent Gibbs was the one who drove, even Tony looked green around the gills.  
The handsome Colonel stood there in his service uniform. Ziva was drawn to his physical looks but when he spook there was just something in his voice that put her on edge.  
Tony had seen the intrigued look on Ziva’s face but he was pleased when her look changed.  
“Where’s McGee?” Gibbs asked.  
“He went to give Abby a hand.” Ziva sniggered.  
Tony gave her a questioning look, which she ignored.   
“This way Colonel.” Tony said directing him to the conference room.  
“If you hear anything from Abby or McGee I want to know immediately.” He said fallowing Tony.  
Ziva nodded.  
In the conference room  
“Colonel Tom Applewood.” Tony said smiling.  
The Colonel smiled back.  
“You heard that former Lance Corporal Larkin was found dead yesterday?!” Asked Gibbs.  
“No! I… I didn’t know that.” Answered Colonel Applewood.  
“Really?” Tony asked suspiciously.  
“I haven’t seen Larkin since his honourable discharge I mean I know he was making a go of it with the whole NCIS thing but -.” He shrugged.  
“Where were you three days ago?” Gibbs asked.  
“Right were you picked me up, Fayetteville base.”  
“That’s funny Larkin’s last call registered at a cell tower at Fayetteville.”  
Applewood took a deep breath and sat back.  
“I guess if he’s dead there’s no harm in telling you what I know.”  
“Which is?” Tony asked moving forward.  
“So about a week ago Larkin rings me, says he’s got in deep in something but that he doesn’t want to talk over the phone. I agreed to meet him three days ago, I missed a call from him and when he didn’t turn up at the base I figured he changed his mind.”  
“So Larkin says he’s in deep, disappears and you don’t think anything of it?” Gibbs asked sceptically.  
“Look I’m not saying Larkin wasn’t a good solder and I mean everyone who met him liked him but I couldn’t say he had any friends to speak of. He had got these two buddies but shortly after he was discharged they seemed to fall out. My point is Larkin wasn’t really my responsibility and we certainly were not friends. So maybe he changed his mind about confiding in me, I don’t know all I know was he didn’t meet me like he was supposed to.”  
“Maybe because he was too busy getting murdered.” DiNozzo quipped.  
“I know that now.” The Colonel snapped.  
“What were the names of these two friends’?” Gibbs asked.  
“At the time Ryan Goldberg was a Private First Class and Jackson Taylor was a Lance Corporal.”  
Gibbs and Tony walked The Colonel to the lift.  
“If you need me you know where to find me.” The colonel said as the doors closed.  
Gibbs turned to face the room.  
“McGee, can you run a background on these two names. Get Abby to help if you need too.”  
“Sure thing boss.” He answered taking the piece of paper and heading to the lab.  
“Ziva get an update on Larkin’s family; make sure there’s someone there to meet them at the airport.”  
“The O’Leary’s land in a few hours.”   
Gibbs looked at his watch.  
“Running late boss?” Tony asked.  
Gibbs didn’t answer but headed off towards director Vance’s office.  
Ziva picked up her phone and died a number.  
“More coffee I guess.” Tony said checking his wallet.  
“I’ll have a double shot of cream.” Winked Ziva.  
Tony was so taken a back he had to make sure no one overheard.  
In the lab.  
“McGee!” Abby said cheerfully without turning round but using a remote to low the level of her music.  
“Hi Ab’s.” McGee answered awkwardly without looking up at her.  
“What have you got for me?” She had asked innocently but as soon as the words had escaped her she thought of McGee’s over whelming size and girth.  
“The boss wants us to try and track both of these men.”  
He passed her the piece of paper.  
“Ok so we’ll start with the privet.” Her mind wondered again.  
She stocked the keys of the computer within moments she had a summary of the men.  
“Private First Class Ryan Goldberg, twenty eight, from Birmingham Alabama. Says here after he failed his last psych eval he was honourably discharged. He is currently working as a mechanic in Birmingham.” She said reading the screen.  
McGee didn’t answer and stood there writing it all down.  
A little annoyed Abby typed in the second name.  
Jackson Taylor came up but he was a Lance Corporal Abby couldn’t access anything else she didn’t have the clearance.  
“McGee!” She said actually grabbing his arm.  
McGee stopped writing with the shock.  
McGee looked at the screen.  
“Vance!” They said at the same time.  
McGee returned to his desk.  
“Coffee?!” He said picking up the cup and taking a mouthful.  
“Tony got them.” Ziva told him.  
“Thanks Tony.” McGee said lifting the cup in a sort of salute.  
“What you got McGee?” Gibbs asked walking around the corner.  
“Goldberg, twenty eight, from Birmingham, Alabama.”  
He said clicking a remote and watching the screen change.   
“He left the Marines after he fail a psych eval.”  
“And Taylor?”  
“His file was sealed.”  
Gibbs turned and headed for the stairs.  
“How was Abby?” Ziva asked McGee.  
“Fine.” McGee looked taken aback.  
Tony looked suspiciously from one to the other.  
Gibbs walked back down the stairs moments later.  
“Tony you’re with me. McGee, The Director is setting up a satellite conference if I’m not back you take it.” Ordered Gibbs.  
“Where are we going boss?”   
“Alabama.”  
“Ziva, you have a guest.” Gibbs nodded behind her.  
Standing there was Mrs Larkin.  
“Hola.” Mrs Larkin said walking around the booth.  
Mrs Larkin had made her way there to ask Ziva if there was a chance she could meet Landon’s family. Ziva explained that they wouldn’t land for a few more hours. Mrs Larkin said that she would return the next day.  
After Mrs Larkin’s visit Ziva helped McGee go through Goldberg’s phone records and bills.  
“Besides car parts and cable this guy doesn’t exist.” Muttered McGee.  
“That and pizza.” Ziva added.  
(Meanwhile in Alabama)  
Gibbs and Tony pull up to a small garage.  
Gibbs went around the back.  
“Hi can you help me?” Tony asked an old man who was leaning over the open bonnet of a Toyota.  
Tony showed him his badge.  
“What can I help you with?” The old man asked cleaning his hands on a dirty rag.  
“I’m looking for Ryan Goldberg.”  
“My grandson, he is working on a Chevrolet.” He pointed to the rear of the building.  
Tony walked back the way he came, his gun drawn.  
Suddenly there was a sound of an engine.  
“NCIS!” He shouted as a blue pickup sped towards him.  
“Stop!” Tony shouted but the truck kept coming.  
There were four shots, the truck stopped and Tony checked his chest for holes.  
“Step out of the car!” Gibbs shouted walking around the side.  
“You ok DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked pulling Goldberg from the car.  
“Yeah boss.” He gasped.  
“Ryan Goldberg your under arrest.”  
“For what?” He asked shocked.  
“Murder!” Tony said taking him from Gibbs. Once his cuffs were on Tony frog marched him to the car.  
When Gibbs got back to NCIS McGee told him MTAC was ready.  
“Take him to interrogation room 5.”  
“Want me to take a run at him boss?” Tony asked shaking Goldberg by the scruff of the neck.  
“No let him stew.”  
Gibbs ran up the stairs.  
In MTAC Gibbs waited for the screen to make a clear picture.  
“Lance Corporal Taylor sir.”  
“Gibbs NCIS.”  
“I know sir.”  
“Did you know that Lance Corporal Larkin has been murdered.”  
“Yes sir when I was told to get here for this linkup.” Taylor seemed genuinely upset.  
“So you had no clue he was in trouble?”  
“No sir, I last spoke to him three months ago just after he was shipped home sir.”  
“Where were you three days ago?” Gibbs asked thought he was sure he knew the answer.  
Taylor looked off camera.  
“I’m not at liberty to give specifics sir but I was out of the country. I’ve been on a top secret mission for the past two and a half month’s sir.”  
“Were you and the Lance Corporal close?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“How close?”  
“We were best friends sir, since first day of training.”  
“What about your falling out?”  
“Sir?”  
“Just after Larkin’s discharge you had a disagreement.”  
“No sir!”  
“So you are telling me that he didn’t have a problem with you being made a Lance Corporal?”  
“Sir it was him who suggested I go for it and I think he even put in a good word for me.”  
“What about Goldberg?”  
“What about him sir?”  
“Did Larkin fall out with him?”  
“No sir, I probably shouldn’t say this…”  
“Continue Lance Corporal.”  
“Between you and me Sir, Goldberg wasn’t made for service. He only joined so he wouldn’t be the first in his family not to serve. His kid sister is in training right now but Ryan he would have washed out if it weren’t for Landon and me. We did everything we could but I was sent away and Landon was discharged we couldn’t cover for him anymore.”  
“Do you think that being discharged might have made Goldberg want to kill Larkin?”  
“Ryan? No way you’re talking about someone who only ever fired a gun in basic. No way if someone killed Landon it wasn’t Ryan sir, there’s just no way.” The Lance Corporal was adamant.  
“Thank you.” Gibbs started to walk off.  
“Sir?!”  
Gibbs stopped.  
“Larkin didn’t have family I was just-”  
“He’s grandparents from Ireland will be here tomorrow and his wife is here.”  
“Sir his wife?”  
“Yeah, you were such good friends you didn’t know he was married.”  
“I haven’t talked to him since I took this post.”  
“He never spoke to you about someone special?”  
“No sir, but we didn’t talk much after he got injured like I said I was sworn to secrecy. You might want to talk to Colonel Applewood.”  
“Why?”  
“In his letters Lark said Applewood visited him every day when he was in hospital. Larkin said he was a great comfort, even suggested Larkin become a paper pusher. Sorry sir that was his term not mine.”  
“Thank you Lance Corporal.”  
Gibbs gave the signal to cut transition.  
Gibbs returned to his desk.  
“Ziva take another look at, The colonel.”  
“I’m not finished with-”  
Gibbs gave her a look.  
She picked up her phone.  
“McGee give Abby a fresh pair of eyes.”  
“DiNozzo your with me.”  
“Yes Boss.” Tony looked more than delighted.  
They walked into interrogation room 5.  
“Hey look I know I get a lawyer.”  
“Do you need a lawyer?” Gibbs asked.  
Ryan was a jittery kind of person he hadn’t sat still the whole way to NCIS.  
“Ever seen Jarhead? No what about Platoon? War can do funny things to people it can turn friends against each other. Is that what happened? Get jealous Larkin was getting a second chance at serving his country?”  
“No! I was glad when I got my discharge, sure my parents don’t want anything to do with me but my gramps took me in. Wait what happened to Larkin?”  
“Like you don’t know.” Tony laughed.  
Gibbs showed Goldberg the crime scene photos.  
“No, No, No, Not Landon. It can’t be him!” Goldberg shouted banging his fist on the table as tears filled his eyes.  
Tony was shocked and Gibbs studied Goldberg.  
“Where were you three nights ago?”  
“I….I was with my grandpa.” He cried as he held a picture of Larkin’s body.  
With a nod Gibbs signalled to Tony to take off the handcuffs.  
“Wait three days ago?”  
Goldberg asked looking for his phone.  
“I hadn’t heard from him in months then I suddenly got this.”  
“Goldy! It’s me Lark. I thought I could take them down on my own but he’s on to me I need your help. I’m on my way to NCIS.”  
“And you did nothing?” Asked Tony.  
“I tried to call back but I didn’t get an answer.”  
“So you didn’t look for him.”  
“I had no idea where he was and I thought with his connection with NCIS I thought he got help.”  
“Oh my god this is all my fault, if I had of looked for him.” He said blaming himself.  
DiNozzo and Gibbs joined Ziva by the desk.  
“Any idea who Larkin was refusing to?” Tony asked Jethro.  
“No.”   
“Did McGee find out anything?” He asked Ziva.  
“I don’t think so.”  
Gibbs headed to the lab.  
Ziva quickly picked up the phone and tried to ring the lab but got no answer.  
(In the lab)  
“Hey Abby, Gibbs said I was to come give you a hand.” He explained while looking at a file.  
When he got no answer McGee looked up.  
“Abby! What are you doing?” McGee blocked his sight with the file.  
“I was expected you, Mr McGee.”  
Abby stood there in only her white coat and Demonia Trashville 518 platform boots.  
“Abby seriously what are you doing?”  
“Well you had, had a breakthrough just before we… so I figure maybe we need to you know, and then we‘ll come up with another breakthrough.”  
“That sounds farfetched?!”  
“Worth a try though.”  
“Abby-?!”  
“Look at me McGee.”  
Slowly he lowered the file.  
“Why don’t you want me?”  
“It’s not that Abby.”  
“What then.”  
“I want to be with you but there are so many things.”  
“Name one?!”  
“Gibb’s rules for one.”  
“What else?”  
“I don’t want you to look at me different and now you do.”  
“Well come on, I wanted you before. Now I know what you’re like I want you more.”  
“I don’t want you to want me just for my, my you know!”  
“Timmy, if I could make love to your brain I would but I can’t so your, you know, will have to do.” She smiled widely as she came over to him.  
“Do you really not want me?”  
McGee looked down at her breasts, her pail skin, the light covering of hair that lay between her legs.  
“I want you but-.”  
“You’re letting someone else’s rules dictate your life.”  
“I know but It’s Gibbs.”  
“Is Gibb’s going to give you head?”  
McGee was stunned.  
“Because right now there is nothing I’d like more then to have you fill my mouth.”  
She didn’t have to look down she knew that her words had captured McGee.  
“Timmy, I want you here.” She pointed at her mouth “Here,” her breasts “Here,” She pointed to the little smattering of hair she had “and-”  
“Stop! I get it, you want me.”  
“Don’t you feel the same?”  
She asked worried that waiting naked for him had been a mistake.  
“Of course I do but here?” He indicated the room.  
“Don’t you think that adds to it, the risk?”  
“I don’t know it feels like we’re being watched.”  
“I kinda like it.” Abby said lifting one of McGee’s hands and putting it between her legs.  
“Can you tell?” She asked.  
That was it McGee couldn’t take it anymore he had wanted her the second he walked through the door.  
“What do you want me to do?” He asked closing his eyes.  
She brought him over to the desk, she bent down and released his already throbbing member.  
“I keep forgetting just how big you are.” She said taking hold of it.  
She gave it teasing licks. McGee held on to the desk.  
Suddenly Abby slid her whole warm mouth over him. She pushed her head forward as much as she could, making a gaging noise.  
“Oh god!” Timmy groaned.  
Abby moaned her agreement.  
She repeated the action bobbing her head over him, she could feel him at the back of her throat. She used her right hand to pull on the base of his erection.  
McGee had only just let himself relax into the pace Abby set when the doors opened.  
“Where’s Abby?” Gibbs asked looking around the room.  
“You just missed her.” McGee coughed.  
“Where did she go?” He asked.  
“The toilet I think.” He voice constricted.  
Abby was still going hard under the desk and a gaging sound escaped her.  
Gibbs turned to look at McGee who faked a cough.  
“Ok tell her I’m looking for her.”   
Gibbs left and Abby went full speed. Before he knew it he was about to cume.  
“Ah fuck Abby!”   
“Not yet!” Abby said making McGee take two steps back.  
“God Abby, don’t teas me.”  
“I just want you to cume here.”  
Abby signalled to McGee to finish himself off and cume over her breasts.  
“I can’t, I can’t do that in front of you!”  
“Please McGee, you were just in my mouth. I need it here all of it.” She pointed at her breasts again.  
Slowly McGee started to pick up where Abby left off.  
“Please McGee.” She begged massaging her breasts.  
“I can’t … if you talk I can’t”  
Abby put her finger to her lips.  
“Abby I need-“  
He didn’t even finish his sentence when Abby’s mouth was around him again.  
“Abby!” he ground pulling on one of her plats.  
It wasn’t long before Abby could feel Timmy’s mussels tighten she let him free and watched as he came all over her chest.  
“Abby.” He said holding himself.  
“Timmy.” She said massaging his cume all over her breasts.  
McGee let his head hang backwards as he felt the release.  
McGee looked down at Abby, it was almost enough to get him going again but suddenly she jumped up.  
“I have an idea!” she shouted and ran towards the evidence.  
“Abby!” McGee said stunned as he tidied himself away.  
“Contamination!? Maybe you should clean up and get dressed?!”  
“Oh yeah! Thanks for the help McGee!” She shouted as she walked into the next room.


	8. Gone Fishing

Gibbs watched McGee cross to his desk.  
“Where’s Abby?” Gibbs asked.  
“I told her you were looking for her boss, but she eh ran off saying something about a breakthrough.”  
“Everyone go home.” Gibbs said suddenly.  
“Ziva leave what you have on my desk. See you all bright and early tomorrow.”  
Gibbs stood up and headed for the lift.

The next day Ziva arrived extra early to meet the O’Leary’s.  
“Hey Ziva.” McGee greeted her.  
“Hi.” She grinned.  
McGee suddenly remembered the feeling he had the day before, the feeling that Ziva knew more then she should.  
“Hey Ziva did Abby-?”  
But before he could ask Tony walked in.  
“Ziva, McGoo.” Tony jeered.  
McGee now worried not only that Ziva knew but that she must have told Tony.  
He was annoyed, but he didn’t want to say something in case he was wrong.  
“Anyone seen the boss?” Tony asked looking around.  
“No.” Ziva answered as she was the longest at the office.  
Ziva’s phone rang.  
“Yes, bring them straight up.”  
Ziva hung up the phone and then picked it up again.  
“Hola.” She said.  
Ziva had let Mrs Larkin know that Landon’s grandparents were there.  
As Ziva hung up the phone one last time the lift doors opened and out stepped a lovely looking elderly couple. The woman walked with a stick, the man held her other arm as if guiding her.  
“Mr and Mrs O’Leary?!” Ziva asked standing up to join them.  
“Miss David.” Mrs O’Leary said shaking Ziva’s hand. Her husband mimicked her.  
“We can talk in the conference room.” Ziva lead the way.  
Ziva made the couple comfortable and had only finished explaining what happened to their grandson when McGee knocked on the door and told Ziva that Mrs Larkin was there.  
“Bring her in.” Ziva answered.  
“Mr and Mrs O’Leary this is Mrs Larkin.” Introduced Ziva.  
Mrs O’Leary stood up shakily and hugged the stunned young woman.  
“Wow our Landy did well.” The old woman said leaning back and looking the younger woman in the face.  
Mrs Larkin looked to Ziva for help.  
“I’m sorry Mrs O’Leary, Mrs Larkin doesn’t speak English.”  
At first Mrs O’Leary looked taken a back.  
“But you can translate?” She asked looking at Ziva, who nodded.  
“Ok well first let’s stop all this Mrs business, I’m Mary.” She said patiently waiting for Ziva to translate.  
Mrs Larkin said her first name was Mariette.  
With Ziva translating it wasn’t long before Mary had the picture that her grandson and this woman had not known each other very long. But then Mary asked Ziva something that had not occurred to Ziva.   
“May we see our grandson?” Mary asked.  
Then it dawned on Ziva if Mariette had loved the LC as much as she claimed why when she called by yesterday did she not ask to see him?  
Ziva escorted the family to autopsy, Mary had not let go of Mariette since they hugged after Ziva exchanged their first names. So whether she wanted to or not Mariette was there too.  
Meanwhile Gibbs had ordered McGee to get someone from Fayetteville to drive the Colonel back over, something just wasn’t right.  
Only a few hours later two MP’s escorted the colonel to the offices.  
“Thank you.” Gibbs said dismissing the MP’S.  
“This way.” He gestured for the Colonel to walk a head of him.  
McGee’s phone rang, Abby wanted him down in the lab.  
When he got there she was her usual bubbly self.  
“Hey McGee I have something.” She beamed.  
“Is Gibbs not with you?” Her smile faded a little.  
“He’s in interrogation.” He explained.  
“Ok so anyway, yesterday while we were, you know. I put my hand on your black pants and my hand left a mark, because I was leaving behind epithelials. Which got me thinking, if you wanted to shoot someone by holding a gun and silencer to their heads what would you do?” She asked.  
McGee shrugged.  
“You’d hold them like this.” She walked around McGee and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.  
“So I went back and dusted the shirt. I got a partial but so far no matches.”  
“I have to tell Gibbs!”  
“Rule22 McGee!” Abby shouted as McGee ran out of the room.  
McGee knocked on the door of the interrogation room.  
“Boss?!”   
Gibbs looked mad.  
“Abby pulled a print from the victim’s shirt, no hit yet.”  
Gibbs gave himself a little smile.  
“Hey ring Fayetteville have someone check the Colonels barracks.”  
“Yes Boss.”  
Gibbs walked back into the room.  
“Just got new evidence.” Gibb said loudly to Tony who was standing in the room, as he handed him the palm print.  
“Go give it to Abby see if she can find a match.”  
“But boss-?!” Tony started confused.  
“Just do it DiNozzo.” Ordered Gibbs.  
Tony left the room.  
“Now where were we? oh yeah you were going to explain why you lied about Larkin falling out with his friends.”  
“I didn’t lie I thought he had.”  
Back at the office.  
Tony walked over to the lift as the doors opened he saw Ziva and Abby. The breeze from the lift doors opening sent Abby’s skirt flying up. She tried to grab the front quickly but it was too late Tony had gotten an eye full thought Ziva was quick to grab the back and hold it down.  
“I’m just going to, I’ll-” Babbled Tony pointing with his index finger one second and then his thumb the next, pointing anywhere but at Abby.   
Tony took a side step so that he was no longer standing in the open doors of the lift. When he heard the doors close he stumbled back to his desk.  
“What’s wrong with you?” McGee asked.  
“Do you think, nah never mind.”  
“Do I think what Tony?”  
“Do you think Ziva and Abby are.. you know?”  
“No why?” McGee laughed and then suddenly stopped.  
“Why did something happen?”  
“Yesterday, they were talking real close and just now, well Ziva was holding her.”  
“Holding her how?”  
“You know.” Tony tried to quickly demonstrate what he thought he saw.  
“It’s in your head.”  
“Ok come here and I’ll show you what they were like yesterday.”   
Just as Tony showed McGee how Ziva and Abby were touching the day before Gibbs came around the corner.  
“You too want to be alone?” Gibbs asked and Tony and McGee split like the red sea.  
“No boss we were.”  
“They got rid of “Don’t ask don’t tell” DiNozzo you should be proud.”  
“I would be proud Boss, but that’s not me, not that McGee isn’t attractive he just doesn’t do it for me you know-”  
“DiNozzo.”  
“Shutting up boss.”  
“Any luck on that McGee?” Gibbs asked watching the Colonel wait for the lift.  
But something unexpected happened when the lift doors opened Mrs Larkin walked out and at once Gibbs could tell they knew each other.  
Mrs Larkin looked scared and the Colonel looked angry. Neither of them said anything but as the lift doors closed McGee’s fax machine went off. There was a fax of a page, it had dates names and licence plate numbers on it only the last one on the bottom right corner of the page was missing.  
Gibbs ran for the stairs.  
“McGee Ring the front desk don’t let the Colonel leave.” Shouted Gibbs as he ran.  
The Colonel was back in the interrogation room.,  
“You people really don’t know how to do your job do you?!” Jeered Applewood.  
“Why did you kill Larkin?” Gibbs asked.  
“I didn’t.”  
“We knew you did, Your hand print.” Gibbs said slamming a copy of the print onto the table.  
“We rechecked with the base you were on R&R the night Larkin died.” Another piece of paper was thrown at Applewood.  
It was a copy of a log sheet. Every time someone enters or leave the base they have to sign in or out.   
“As if we needed more prof.” He placed a fax of the page found in Applewood’s room. It was covered in mud and blood but Abby enhanced it and gave Gibbs a copy that clearly showed dates, times numbers and license plates.  
“We know you killed him the question is why?”  
Applewood didn’t answer he just sat there smugly.  
“Was it drugs?” Gibbs guessed.  
Applewood’s smile just got bigger.  
“You killed a man that was under your command and you’re just going to sit there and smile. What could Larkin have done that was so terrible you had to kill him.”  
Tony and McGee had been watching the interrogation from behind the two way mirror.  
“Hey McGee, What do you get when you have a crooked Colonel, a truck and a Mexican?” Laughed Tony.  
“I don’t know what do you call-?” Suddenly they looked at each other, they both ran to the door.  
“Boss, boss.” Tony hissed sticking his head in the door.  
“Interrogation Tony?! Do I need to explain what the word means?” Asked Gibbs after he shut the door and stood in the hall.  
“Sorry boss but we figured it out.” Tony started to explain.  
“People trafficking.” Added McGee.  
“Yeah and Mrs Larkin was a mail order bride!” said Tony in a tone of scandal.  
Gibbs smiled and nodded as he walked back into the interrogation room..  
He sat down slowly.  
“So did Larkin figure out you were trafficking people or did you cut him in?” He asked.  
Applewood’s smile disappeared.  
“You can’t prove anything.”  
“I can prove plenty. Larkin was going to hang you out to dry, he was going to tell NCIS all about you. And you couldn’t let him do that, You murdered him for doing the right thing, for-” Shouted Gibbs as he turned red in the face.  
“The right thing? The right thing?! Don’t make me laugh. I trusted him, I told him everything and when he started to get cold feet I gave him his wife and how did he tank me? Rats me out to NCIS. I was the closest thing that boy had to a father or brother and he stabbed me in the back the first chance he got. I killed him because he had no loyalty, no honour no backbone.”  
“Stand up! Colonel Tom Applewood, you are under arrest for the unlawful killing of Lance Corporal Landon Larkin, and on charges of human trafficking.”  
“You think this is going to stick? I’ve been out of bigger things than this. Don’t you think I have friends in high places? Even in JAG?” Laughed Applewood.  
“Ever had one get you out of a murder charge.” Gibbs asked closing the cuffs tighter then they needed to be.  
Later Gibbs was with Ziva in the conference room they were talking to the O’Leary’s and Mrs Larkin.  
Mrs O’Leary sat holding Mrs Larkin’s hand.  
“Mr Gibbs Landy loved Ireland and he wanted to be buried with his parents. When they died they were brought back to Ireland. But you see our problem.” She indicated herself and her husband.  
“This young woman is Landy’s wife, the only other family we have and I am not leaving her here.”  
“Technically, Mrs O’Leary Mrs Larkin is an illegal so her marriage in null and void so she isn’t really Mrs Larkin.”  
“Maybe not to you but she is the only family we have. We lost our Daughter and our son in-law in one day only five years ago then three days ago we lost our only grandson, now you want to take our granddaughter away? Your law might say she’s not our family but we know better, Landy saved her from a terrible life that colonel and his friends would have forced her into and sending her home would be no better, Landy saw that. He saved her and now you want to send her back. With help from Miss David we have found out what kind of life she had in Mexico and how she and Landy had begun to make a real go of life together that’s why he wanted to come clean, make her a real citizen and who knows maybe they would have had a real marriage, if he had of lived.”  
“I don’t see what I can do?”  
“My son may not have died while on active duty but he died trying to make his country a better one. Doesn’t that mean he deserves something? I’m only asking that if you can find a way to help Mariette come home with use we would be grateful.” Mary held Mariette’s hand tighter.  
Gibbs said nothing but stood up.  
Hours later Gibbs was walking to his desk.  
“Gibbs!” Abby called.  
He stopped and waited for her to catch up.  
“The print didn’t find a match the edges were to distorted.”  
“It’s ok thanks Ab’s” He said kissing her forehead and walking off.  
“Gibbs, Mrs O’Leary left this for you.” Ziva handed over an envelope.  
Gibbs walked over to his desk and opened the letter.  
Dear Mr Gibbs,  
I gave this letter to Miss David because I wanted you to know who much you meant to Landon. I didn’t say anything at the time but you met Landon once. About three months ago you and your agent DiNozzo flew home from the Middle East with some injured soldiers Landon was one of them. He never forgot how you treated him, I think that had a lot to do with why he wanted to become an NCIS agent. I had this picture of Landy from when he was a teenager. It has been on my press since it was taken and when I heard the awful news I felt I needed to bring it with me, until I could see him again. He loved to fish, he fished every time he visited. Now I think you should have it, after all the Marines were his family and NCIS were about to become his family I think it’s only right you have it.  
From me and Mr O’Leary goodbye and Slaín, from Mariette adios and I know after he said Thank you a million times Landon would also say Semper Fidelis.  
Inside the letter was a picture of a young man wearing wadding gear in the background was a busy village which had two small stone bridges.  
Gibbs turned the picture over and on the back, like most Irish woman, Mrs O’Leary had written  
Landy fishing in the Slaney River at Enniscorty June 12th 2003.  
Gibbs walked across to his desk , he got in behind it and pined the picture to the wall of his booth.  
He sat down and looked at it for a moment.  
He turned and it suddenly dawned on Gibbs that his team seemed a little weird like there was tension between them.  
Tony wasn’t playing practical jokes or calling anyone names McGee seemed a little jumpy and Ziva couldn’t stop smiling.  
“What’s wrong with everyone?” Gibbs asked.  
“With who boss?” Tony asked innocently.  
“McGee why are you so on edge? Ziva you haven’t stopped smiling and DiNozzo, your being so-”  
“Charming?” He beamed.  
“Quite.”  
DiNozzo stopped smiling.  
Ziva looked mortified and jumped up.  
“I should go see if Abby needs help with her report.” As Ziva spoke Abby came around the corner.  
“Speak of the Devil.” Tony jeered Ziva before he could stop himself.  
“I’m going to get the coffee.” Toney said grabbing his coat.  
“I’ll help.” McGee said copying Tony.  
McGee’s rush to leave took away Abby’s smile.  
“Come on Abby lets go to the lab, It’s a bit quitter.” Ziva added as an excuse which didn’t really work because the lab was often more noisy.  
Both women hurried to the lift suddenly Gibbs became aware that his whole team had done a runner.  
“What is going on?” Gibbs asked aloud.  
“Come on Gibbs?!” Came a voice.  
Standing there on the stairs to MTAC was the beautiful red head Jenny Shepard. Only it couldn’t really be her, after all Jenny was murdered.  
“Jenny?!” it was barely a whisper.  
“What’s wrong Jethro, You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She chuckled as she descended the staircase.  
Gibbs looked at her moving, she was wearing a pencil skirt and suit jacket with a white low cut blouse.  
“What are you-?”  
“You really can’t think why your team is acting like that?”  
Gibbs shook his head.  
“Come on think Gibbs! Don’t you remember Paris?” She asked leaning forward and placing her hand on top of his.  
Suddenly Gibbs was transported back to a time when he had Shepard were team mates, more the team mate. Suddenly his ears rang with the sound of cars and motor bikes, the smell of freshly backed bread and perfume. But more specifically the sound of Jenny’s moans, the smell of Jenny’s hair, the feel of Jenny’s skin.  
He remembered how her thin pail legs had wrapped around his tanned muscular ones, tightened around his hips, pulling him in. The teased of her lips, her mouth, her small, pail, perky breasts and her… well every inch of her. How they had used every stationary surface and some non-stationary. The bed was eventually bear and both of them had run out of ideas and energy.   
“Isn’t that how you came up with rule 12?” She asked raising an eye brow seductively.  
Gibbs looked towards the lift where everyone had hurried of to.  
So they had been breaking rules all week?! he should have known when they broke rule 22, twice, why would 12 be different?!


End file.
